Myriad of Emotions
by Arthinius
Summary: 1xR 2xR The young lovers are caught in a bind. The loves blend together, but was the wrong comittment made? Does she have to choose? Sorry, but this summary just doesn't do the story justice. FINISHED!!! Please R + R!
1. The Hidden Love

Myriad of Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam characters... so ... yea.  
  
1xR 2xR ... It should slowly unfold. I'm only going to post the first chapter, unless I get some reviews asking for more. I've written out to the third chapter though. So... just Read and Review please. X_x)  
  
Chapter 1: The Hidden Love  
  
A gentle melody filled the air, with the smell of freshly boiled spearmint. The kitchen of Relena Peacecraft was gently lit by an array of dimly burning candles, placed delicatly across the room. The aura filling the room would sooth the soul of any man, at that very moment. The two fresh lovers, Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy sat across from one another, gazing into eachothers eyes. It could only be called, magical.  
  
"That dinner was amazing, Relena. Only you could prepare such a meal," smiled the bouyant Heero Yuy. "Oh," giggled Relena, "It was nothing." The young lovers gazed into one anothers soul, both minds drifting to other courses of action. The two proceeded with haste to a beautiful, Victorian style bedroom. Heero quickly glanced between his young Relena and the lush bed, covered with illuminated sheets, glowing from the rays of the moon. Heero gently laid Relena against the cool sheets. "Love me, Heero," murmured Relena, "love me with all your heart." With a silent comply, Heero proceeded to wrap their now nude bodies in the gentle sheets.  
  
Through the premature hours of the following day, heavenly rays of golden light creptt through the bedroom's bay window, washint the two sleeping bodies with a satisfying glow. Heero began to stir, and gently sat up, attempting not to wake the sleeping beauty which calmy rested next to him. "Heero... ?" gently whispered an awaking Relena. Heero gently kissed her upon her soft cheek, "You're so beautiful. Promise me you'll always love me and only me. Promise." "I promise you, Heero Yuy." "I love you, Relena, I love you with all my heart. With this promise, I have to ask. Relena Peacecraft, will you be my bride for all of time?" proposed a hopeful Heero Yuy. Startled, Relena's heart began to race. "Why... Heero ... I ... Yes Heero!" Relena jumped into a now tearing Heero's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early in the afternoon, Heero returned home to find the rest of the Gundam Boys lounging about, having a relaxing conversation about anything that happened to come up. The boys happily greet an enthused Heero. Duo quickly brings about Heero's night, asking him many questions about who he was with and what went on. Heero proceeded with some light discussion about his marvelous night with Relena and the delicious dinner, then went to his most exciting news.  
  
"You asked her, didn't you?" asked an excited Quatre.  
"Asked what?" questioned an obviously confused Duo.  
  
Heero nodded in a silent agreement. "We're to be married!" Duo slightly, but noticeably sulked back in a strange dismay, covered by the other three enthused boys.  
  
"That's wonderful news, Heero," congratulated a smiling Trowa.  
"Why, thank you, Trowa. It means a lot from you," thanked Heero.  
  
Everyone noticed Duo wasn't speaking, and this was surely an oddity. They new something had to be wrong, because Duo NEVER stopped speaking. Wufei began to inquire about Duo's sudden depressed look.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I gotta go. I should be back later tonight," Duo said as he quickly darted for the door, avoiding the other's glances and questions.  
  
"Du-- Duo... wait!" exclaimed Heero as Duo fled out the door. The remaining boys gazed at eachother in dismay. Heero meerly shrugged it off, oblivious to its true meaning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it true?! Is it true Relena!? Look at me!" shouted Duo in a furious rage. Relena nodded as she looked the the floor. A tear could be seen dripping from her sullen head. The red of Duo's face flushed, and his sparkling eyes filled with tears. Relena lunged forward and rapidly, but gently kissed Duo's flooded cheeks. "I still love you, Duo. I don't want you to ever forget that!" Relena hugged Duo with a burning passion. Her thought still lingered with Heero. "What was she going to do?" She silently thought to herself, "I can't choose. But I already have. Why!?" "Damn love!" she screamed. The startled Duo stumbled backwards. "Love is supposed to be great, and warm! Not horrid and painful! I feel torn, Duo! I am torn! Please don't make me choose, just know the I love you, and love me back," cried Relena.  
  
Duo looked through his clearing eyes and into Relena's eyes, "Just hold me Relena. I need to feel the comfort of your arms around me. The beating of your heart against mine, our breathes synchronized. Hold me Relena, love."  
  
*~* End of Chapter 1*~*  
  
(A/N) If you want another chapter, just say so. I'll type one up if I get a few people to ask me for the next chapter in reviews. Thanks for reading!! X_x) 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Myriad of Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam characters... so ... yea. And any typos... sorry, notepad is spellcheck - less.  
  
1xR 2xR ... The plot thickens with revelations that Relena is truly in love with both Heero and Duo. When Duo hears the news of Heero and Relena's engagment, he gets very avoiding with the group. Heero begins to get quite suspicious in chapter 2. Read and Review please! X_x)  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Later in the evening, Duo entered the house with an uncomfortable front about him. Any normal person could see, Duo really didn't want to be there. Heero stood to greet him with an unusual, worried look upon his tanned face. "Hey Duo. Are you okay?" inquired Heero. Heero picked up the scent of his darling love, Relena's, perfume. Duo shrugged at Heero, slyly avoiding his petrifying gaze which quickly turned to suspicion.  
  
"Uh, Duo. Where exactly did you run off to earlier? ... Duo, please answer me?" asked Heero, who now had Duo by the arm. "Let go of me!" shouted Duo as he ripped from Heero's iron grip, "that isn't any of your business!" "Have you seen Relena at all today? At all!" asked Heero, whose nostrils began to flare as he became more and more absolute about his love's perfume. "Were you with her!?" intesly begged Heero. In a stare that froze the soul of Heero, Duo looked into his eyes and softly spoke, "No." After answering, Duo stormed into his room and locked the door, as to not have any more conflict with Heero. Heero meerly stood there. "Can I accept his answer? Do I believe him? He's my best friend, I have no choice but to believe him. Duo wouldn't lie to me, about that, about anything! We share our own love, as friends, as brothers," Heero thought to himself, relieving himself of any worry.  
  
Heero couldn't sleep that chilling Autumn night. There was a gentle breeze blowing in from his open windows. Heero laid upon his back pondering the events of the recent days, doing all he could to avoid any feelings of anguish or fear. A gentle glow lit the corner of the room, next to the window. The glow came from a majestic insect, sent by the angels to put a feeling of comfort, serenity into Heero's heart. "It's a sign, all will be okay," he gently spoke, smiling at the beautiful insect. With the timid flash, the love in his heart, the feeling, of peace, he gently dozed off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
To awaken with the sight of an angel will be grand. To reveal your eyes to the world once more, and be greeted by her, your true love. There will be nothing more satisfying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero awakened the next morning to the noise of four Gundam Boys laughing and having an apparent good time. One sounded quite excited, and was talking rapidly. Heero knew it was Duo, and he was enthused to hear that his friend was laughing. Heero perked his ears, attempting to hear what Duo was speaking of, but to no avail. With a slight yawn and luxurious stretch, he rose from his bed and walked into the main chamber.  
  
"Good morning guys," quietly spoke Heero as he rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light. "Morning!" said a cheery Quatre as he gave Heero a slight hug, "I trust you slept well?" "Yes, yes I did, Quatre," responded Heero with a soothing smile. Trowa and Wufei each nodded, but Duo fell into a sudden vat of silence. "Duo, did I do something to upset you? If so, please tell me. I miss talking with you, please," begged Heero as he gazed towards the heart-shaped face of his best friend. In a quick response, Duo replied, "No. You've done nothing. But I must go again." With his final comment, Duo dashed out the door, much in the same pace as before. Heero remembered his thoughts of suspicion, and they quickly replayed through his mind. "Heero, are you alright?" asked a concerned Trowa. Heero blinked rapidly for a slight moment then nodded and spoke, "I must do something. Excuse me." Heero left in a quick pace, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle.  
  
)Knock()Knock(  
  
Relena looked up in a startle to the knocking at her door. She rose quickly from her chair and dashed for the door, opening it with her ever present smile. "Heero!" she exlaimed, obviously surprised by his arrival. Heero reached over and embraced her lips with a gentle kiss and a tender hug. He ran his fingers tenderly across her beautiful face, admiring her wonderful complexion and dazzling eyes. "I love you, Relena, which is why we need to talk," gently spoke Heero. Relena looked into Heero's eyes, she knew something was on his mind. She complied and brought him into the living room, where they sat upon a loveseat and spoke to one another. "Is this about the wedding, Heero? We have plenty of time to plan that, surely," smiled a hopeful Relena. Heero quickly smiled back, with the smile that made her want to melt into his arms and he spoke, "Did you," Heero began to stumble, "see Duo at all yesterday?" Relena was startled by the question, "Why would you ask me that for?" slightly giggling and avoiding the question. "Just please, Relena, answer me. It's something I need to know," inquired Heero, whose eyes began to get weary. "No, Heero. I havn't seen Duo since we all last went out together. Why do you ask?" replied a nervous Relena. "Relena, you're hands are shaking, are you ok?" Relena quickly realized that her nervousness was showing, and covered it with the best of her mind. "I'm sorry Relena, I just needed to ask," spoke Heero. He leaned over and gently caressed her face, admiring how the light from the above chandlier shone from her face, as if she was an angel that was touched by God.  
  
"Why is she nervous? She's never nervous with me. Don't doubt her, she's you soon to be wife. I love her, she wouldn't lie to me, would she? They wouldn't both lie to me, never," thought Heero quietly to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Heero pulled back into the house, he noticed Duo's mustang fly by, heading towards Relena's. Thinking nothing of it, he returned inside and inquired about Duo's destination.  
  
"We don't know exactly where he was going, just to see some woman," scoffed Wufei.  
"Yeah, he just wouldn't stop talking about this date of his tonight," complied Trowa.  
"It must be love to get him worked up like this," added Quatre.  
"Strange, he never mentioned anything to me about it," muttered Heero.  
  
Heero ran from the house and mounted his motorcycle once again. He quickly sped off, he just needed to look at Relena's driveway, just to reassure himself of his silly worries. "I'm sad." he thought to himself, "Not believe my fiance or my best friend."  
  
As he approaced her house, his head perked and his eyes rapidly moved from side to side, alert. A red mustang caught the scanning of his eyes on the left, it was Duo's, and it was in her driveway.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 2 *~*  
  
(A/N) I love leaving people suspended... it's fun! Chapter 3 is kinda short compared to either (Yea, I know, that's awfully short). If I keep getting in new reviews, I'll probably have it up again tomorrow. Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated!! X_x) 


	3. Torn Heart, Torn Mind

Myriad of Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam characters... so ... yea. And any typos... sorry, notepad is spellcheck - less.  
  
1xR 2xR ... We were left with Heero driving by Relena's house to discover that Duo was with Relena. The plot gets thicker in this chapter, and we should expect to be left with a bit of suspense! Please read and review more, add any ideas or questions, and I'll see if I can insert them and answer them in the next chapters summary!! Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks! X_x)  
  
Chapter 3: Torn Heart, Torn Mind  
  
"No! This couldn't be happening!" shouted Heero aloud as a series of haunting scenarioes played over and over within his mind, "She, he, they wouldn't do this to me! They wouldn't! No! I have to go back!" Heero raced back to Relena's house and camoflauged his motorcycle with and in some nearby brush, as to not leave signs of his presence. "I'll creep around and into the back window, that will give me entrance," Heero silently thought to himself with a burning paranoia.  
  
*~* About one hour before *~*  
  
"I had to see you Relena, my heart ached to see your beaming face once again," spoke Duo as he caressed Relena's cheek with a lush kiss. Relena gently sighed with passion as Duo barraged her with a series of light kisses. She quickly turned to the thoughts of a recently departed Heero and asked, "Did you pass Heero, when you came?" Duo pulled back in response to her question, "I passed him as I left the house, why?" "Are you sure?" she pleaded, with horrid events ripping through her mind. "I'm sure," softly whispered Duo, as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. The two proceeded up the elegant stairs and into Relena's beautiful, Victorian bedroom. There was no light, the curtains on the window were pulled shut, and the air sat lifeless, as if a premonition.  
  
Duo laid Relena upon the soft, silky sheets and began to gently kiss her lips, proceeding down her neck and to the collar bone. He proceeded to drag one hand upon her leg, barely touching the skin and sending a chilling sensation down the spine of Relena. With a sharp breath, Relena ran her hand down Duo's chest, gradually removing his shirt and placing it out of the way. With the hopes and dreams of one's true love, they stared into eachother's eyes, marveling at the beauty, at the magic, at the mind. "Tranquility knows no peace, like the peace of our hearts," spoke Duo as he began to nibble upon her ear, "the world knows no love, like the love between us."  
  
*~* Heero *~*  
  
All the lights in the house were out. There was a looming silence in the surrounding courtyard, which muted even the foul insects that crawled from the beyond forest. Heero gently crept around to the back window, and with a simple snap, it came freely open. "I'll just look around, maybe it isn't Duo," whispered Heero to himself as he crept delicatly past a vase. He swiftly rose up the staircase and proceeded to Relena's room. Heero stood as a statue before her bedroom door, knowing what he was doing was wrong. "How can I have such little trust, why can't I go with my heart and believe her. My heart tells me stop, while my mind screams look on. What am I to do..." silently cried Heero, as he reached for the doorknob.  
  
)Twist(  
  
The door calmly opened and a hazy glow flew in from the open doorway, bouncing from a mirror and brightening the white, silken sheets. "NO!" shouted Heero, deep within his thoughts. He dashed to the bed, looming over two sleeping bodies. "No! No! This isn't happening to me! This isn't happening! Please, no!" cried Heero, tears forming in his eyes. A slight noise escaped the sleeping lips of beautiful Relena, peaceful, beautiful Relena. Heero walked over and stroked her sweating forhead as he stared to the annonymous figure lying next to her. He peered in to acknowledge his beliefs, and he was right. "What was I to expect..." he murmured. Heero began to cry, a furious and broken cry. Tears poured from his eyes and coated his cheeks. He backed away from the bed with a silent whimper, as to not stir the two sleeping beauties. "No, this wont go on!" he shouted within his mind. Heero reached to his boot and removed a pistol, and cocked the trigger.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 3 *~*  
  
(A/N) The fourth chapter will hopefully go up and conclude my story tomorrow. For my readers, if you wish, e-mail me various endings you would like to see, or predict the ending I will be putting in! Thanks for reading, and please review and be sure to check in! X_x) 


	4. The Bleeding Fate

Myriad of Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam characters... so ... yea. And any typos... sorry, notepad is spellcheck - less.  
  
1xR 2xR ... We left off with an enraged Heero looming over the two sleeping figures, Relena and Duo. This is the concluding chapter, and will take the story into a sudden twist that some will like, and other wont. No more suspense, for those of you who hate it *looks in the back*, yea you. Please read and review with your complete opinion, and anything you'd like me to change to better the story! Thanks! X_x)  
  
(A/N) This one is short, and finishes it. I may write alternate endings... may. It depends on the response to this one. It's been fun, and I'll probably write up another fic when I get back from vacation in a week. Thanks. X_x)  
  
Chapter 4: The Bleeding Fate  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Heero with immense rage. With his scream, the sleeping Relena and Duo awoke in a haste. Relena reached next to her bed, fumbling for the light switch. The dim lights flicked on, revealing a crying Heero holding a cocked pistol, aiming at Relena. "Heero! What are you doing? Please! No! Let's work this out!" begged Relena, who was now tearing furiously. "You said you loved me!" cried Heero as he collapsed to his knees and proped his face, "You promised you'd love me, and only me! Why!?" Duo snapped from his petrified gaze, "Hee... Heero? Please man."   
  
)Gunshot(  
  
Duo screamed a scream that would curdle even the devil's blood. "Shut up! Just shut up!" shouted Heero after shooting a hole through Duo's pillow. Duo quickly panted, trying to reach for any breath he could find. "Duo!" shrieked Relena. After a quick look over, she noticed he wasn't shot, it was a warning. She began to cry even harder. "He-" she tried to cry as she was interrupted. "Shut up! Why couldn't you love me!" "I do love you!" "No! You don't! You wouldn't do this to one you loved! I love you! I love you!" screamed Heero, as he unloaded a single shell from his clip. The room fell dead silent. The two lovers remained. Heero couldn't take it, he had to do it. His life was over. His one, true love loved another, and he couldn't live with that, knowing that she would always be thinking of another. He left, he escaped in a tearing mass. Heero had unloaded the shell... into himself.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 4 *~*  
  
*~* End of Myriad of Emotions *~* 


End file.
